In some shoulder surgeries, the glenoid bone is used to anchor one or more fasteners. Sometimes a patient's glenoid has one or more defects that can reduce the available screw purchase at the glenoid. Some current practices for addressing a glenoid defect can involve lengthy processes, difficult procedures, removing too much of the glenoid, compromising the glenoid vault, or the like. Further, some current practices do not effectively correct the defect, are unable to address a defect interior to the peripheral edge of the glenoid, can create an irregular geometry within the shoulder joint, or the like.